A Partner's Redemption
by BigReader16
Summary: Zatara is a girl who, from a young age, has known about digimon without realizing it. After all, she saw the result of the battle between Xros Heart and the Bugra Army. But when a boy who has been in a coma with a dark past wakes up, her world begins to fall apart. Will she be able to save those around her with the help of this mysterious boy and some digimon? T to be Safe.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to my newest story, A Partner's Redemption! Now, since I've gotten better at writing, this is a slight rewrite of a story, modifying how my deleted story was.

Zatara: Yay! I've got my story out!

Itzal: …

Zatara: You're mean. Reader does not own Digimon or me, only Itzal! I am owned by Reader's friend!

Itzal: …

Me: Sheesh you're quiet.

Five Years Ago

Zatara's POV

I look up to the sky, blinded by a bright light that penetrates the dark clouds. I blink, trying to see if I'm dazed. Strange creatures are being pulled into a golden ring of light in the sky that is clearing the air of any darkness.

One creature catches my attention more than any other. It is larger than most of them, with a human stature and heavy muscles. It is a red scaled dragon of sorts, staring sadly at something in his hand. He clutches it to his chest before he passes through the ring, disappearing from sight.

The sound of people shouting drags my attention away from the window of the hospital my dad works in. A group of people, including my dad, are around a rolling stretcher, pushing it to the Emergency Room. In a gap, I can see the occupant.

He is a boy of ten years, my age, with long black hair. He is very pale, and his eyes are shut. Some of the doctors shout about bleeding and his abdomen, and I see why. The sight has me ready to throw up.

Even from my angle of sight, I can tell something went straight through the boy completely. The crimson liquid is flowing rapidly out of the wound, and his shirt and skin are both burned around it. The position of the wound is just below his rib cage, and I know he is unlikely to survive.

I sit down in a chair to wait for my dad, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

"Zatara," my dad mutters, shaking me out of my sleep. "Hi honey." I smile, rubbing my eyes with a fist.

"Dad, how is that boy?" Obviously, dad did not expect the question based off of his expression. "I saw him when he was brought in. Is he alright?"

"Y-Yes, he is. I was a little surprised, but we managed to save him through some miracle. But he went to sleep, and may sleep for a long time, baby."

"What does that mean?" Dad chuckles, giving me a hug. But his frown betrays the small laugh. "Is it bad?"

"In a way. He is in a state called a coma. It is when his brain won't work right, so he needs to be attached to machines to breath and get water. He could be like this for anywhere from a few hours to several months."

"Oh." I wrap my arms around his neck, still tired, and he picks me up, carrying me outside into the night and to the vehicle. He buckles me up in the back seat before getting into the front, driving off.

We live a good ten minutes away, so I stay quiet for the first three. "Did the boy wake up at all," I ask on the fourth minute.

"After the surgery that the others performed to make him better, I was attaching paper nodes to his head, so I could keep track of his brain. He woke up for a few seconds and said one thing before he entered his coma."

"What did he say?"

Dad sighs again, since I'm asking so much. "It was really a question. He wanted to know where something called Dorbickmon is."

"Dorbickmon? That's a funny word." But even as dad begins to talk a little bit more, my mind wanders to the dragon I had seen. _Are you Dorbickmon_, I wonder. I get the weird feeling that I may be in for some adventure, but in truth, I never knew how greatly I would be changed in a few years.

Me: And there is the prologue.

Itzal: …

Zatara: Aw, cheer up, Itzal! At least you aren't dead!

Me: You certainly try to be charismatic, don't you?

Zatara: I try.


	2. A Strom Without Rain

Me: We're back for A Partner's Redemption!

Zatara: And I am really excited about this! Let's get started already!

Yuu: We still need to do the disclaimer though.

Zatara: You're mean!

Tagiru: Reader only owns his OC. He does not own digimon, and his friend owns Zatara.

Me: On with the story!

Zatara: Yay!

A Storm without Rain

Zatara's POV

I brush some of my shoulder length brown hair out of my face, my bag heavy with books. My best friends, cleanly blonde Yuu Amano, and ever joking brunette Tagiru Akashi, walk on either side of me, laughing about some joke Tagiru made. I, however, am not listening. I'm looking up at the dark sky, where thunder is rumbling but nothing comes down.

"Isn't it weird that we don't have any rain," I ask the two boys, a small breeze ruffling my black blouse and red knee skirt.

"I guess," Tagiru says in his bored voice. He was never one for serious things or even interesting things.

"We should have been hit with the storm by now," Yuu comments. He mutters something to Tagiru, and they both nod. "We should really get going. Hope you have a nice afternoon, Zatara!" Both boys pat a shoulder before they race off. I'm left sighing, as usual. As of two years ago, when we were in eighth grade, they have begun to leave me out of the blue.

I've become distant with a lot of people lately. My dad is always busy at the hospital or paying bills, so we can never have the movie nights we used to have. My best friends are ditching me constantly, and have begun to keep secrets. I only know this because they're both awful at lying.

A fork of lightning flashes above, followed by the thundering roll. I continue on my way, ignorant of something much larger than this storm.

Shoutmon's POV

The storm grows worse outside of my castle, where I and the rest of Xros Heart live and rule the entire digital world. A tree comes flying in the wind towards a window, but the barrier Wisemon built deletes it instantly.

"Shoutmon," Dorulumon mutters, entering the room. "We have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"See for yourself." I sigh, adjusting the yellow scarf I've taken to wearing as I follow the drill tiger.

We enter the entrance hall, and a fireball scorches the wall just to the left of my head. At the bottom of the steps, Ballistamon, Knightmon, and the former Death Generals Olegmon and Apollomon, try to separate to digimon that are feuding about something. Of course, it just happens to be Dorbickmon and Wizardmon.

When the Digi Quartz was destroyed by Tagiru with the help of the Legendary Heroes, a large number of digimon trapped there were returned to the digital world. Wizardmon was one of them. I'd taken him under my wing to serve as an entertainer, since he loved to put on displays.

Dorbickmon, on the other hand, has been locked up in the dungeons until very recently. The memory of what he did to that human still lingers in my mind, but I had him let free a couple months ago. The problem is, he still has a lot of arrogance. That creates a large number of problems, so I made it where he could only be in the castle. At least it limits his outbursts.

"You couldn't light a fire place with those flames," Wizardmon shouts, being held back by Mervamon.

Beelzebumon and Starmon barely keep Dorbickmon back, his scales turned a blood red with rage. "I'll tear you to shreds, you worm!" Both digimon break free, firing attacks at one another. Due to the large difference in size and power, the magician gets sent crashing into a wall. Dorbickmon doesn't stop there, balling up his fists and rushing forward.

I decide it's time to end this, holding up my microphone. "Rowdy Rocker!" I charge forward, sweeping my weapon under Dorbickmon's legs. He slams into the marble floor face first, cracking it and leaving behind some blood. "What started this entire mess?"

"Wizardmon," the Xros Heart members all answer, and I face the magician.

He taps his fingers together, blushing behind the collar of his cape nervously. "I may have said something out of place…"

"Calling me a salamander is not out of place! You insult all dragons with that!" Dorbickmon attempts to stand up, but his leg collapses. I must have hit him harder than I thought I had.

"Now, now, there is no need to argue. I think that being smacked into a wall is enough punishment for Wizardmon. You, however, have a temper, Dorbickmon."

He scowls at me, growling deeply. The very expression reminds me of when he fought ZeekGreymon, and later attacked that human. The one that called him, partner.

The doors crash open, and wind billows into the room. A dark figure stands there, one that is far too familiar. DarkKnightmon.

He says nothing, only stabbing the ground with his double spear. The marble shatters, a large crack running to where Dorbickmon stands. The ground ignites into green lights, and the dragon lets out a roar that is cut off. When the light goes out, the former death general is gone.

"Now it is your turn to be removed from this world, Shoutmon." The knight stabs the ground again, but as the crack reaches me, and the light ignites, I feel hands shoving me. But it is too late. Both I and the digimon who is attempting to save me, Wizardmon, fall into the light, shouting.

Dorbickmon's POV

I rub my head, groaning. I take a look around, surprised to see that Shoutmon and the fool, Wizardmon, are also here. But where is here?

Taking another look, I gawk at where we are. It looks exactly like the bridge where the battle between my former master, Bugramon, and Xros Heart took place. It just looks, more digital, with bits of data floating everywhere, and holoscreens hovering in place of clouds.

This is the Digi Quartz I have heard so much about, a world between the Human and Digital worlds. I stand up, glad that my leg is sturdy enough to support me again. I turn towards a point near the bridge, along a dirt trail. It was right there where, five years ago, I lost my partner.

Everyone believes I struck him with my blade because of who I am, the Fire Fury. But, in fact, it was completely an accident. I'd been battling a digimon known as Victory Greymon, one that wanted me dead. I had lunged at him with my Tyrant Collambre aimed at his gut. He moved, and instead, I impaled my own partner.

I still remember the look of betrayal he wore when he collapsed. He dropped his Darkness Loader, and I took it, not out of hatred, but as a way to remember the boy. There is no way he survived.

I twist my right wrist, the Darkness Loader taking form from a ball of flame. It has been inactive ever since that moment. That is how I know I've lost my partner. Even in my arrogance, I admit, the boy was like a younger brother. He was a friend to me, even when I had denied the very fact we were partners.

"Itzal, I'm sorry," I mutter, just as I had when I took the device now in my hand. "I'll make things right someday. I'll make sure of it."

Me: So, that was interesting. The Fire Fury, the king of the digital world, and a magician are trapped in the Digi Quartz, DarkKnightmon is doing something in Shoutmon's castle, and Zatara is abandoned in the middle of a street. What is going on here!?

Zatara: Wait to see, everyone! See you soon!


	3. Welcome to the Hunt

Me: Here is the next chapter of A Partner's Redemption! I guess you can all see why it's called that now. Anyways, I hope that cliff hanger was suspenseful!

Zatara: More, more, more!

Shoutmon: Reader does not own Digimon or Zatara, only his OC, Itzal! Zatara belongs to his friend!

Wizardmon: Yay, this is going to be fun!

Welcome to the Hunt

Zatara's POV

Something glitters in the corner of my eye. I turn, facing an empty alley. It has only been a few minutes since Tagiru and Yuu abandoned me, but I've already made it close to home.

The strange glittering seems to be in mid-air. I look around, seeing that I'm alone on the street. Out of curiosity, I enter the alley, wanting a closer look at the source of the green light. It shimmers, vibrating like rippling water as I get closer.

Before I know what is happening, I feel as though something is dragging me in. It happens so fast, I have no time to react. The world goes weird, almost digital, as I pass through the point in the alley. The shift is subtle, as not much is different. But still, strange vines like wires grow and cover the buildings. Bits of yellow lights, and green screens, hover in the air at various points. The sky is a deep shade of red, counteracting the ground.

"What just happened?" Of course, since I'd been alone when the shift happened, I don't get an answer. I never really expected one.

I shrug, walking out of the alley to continue home. For all I know, I'm hallucinating from watching too much anime. It seems to be the most likely reason, in my opinion.

A red blur moves behind a trash can. I blink, standing still as I wait to see it again. The can shakes, and whatever is hiding behind it cries out as the metal can tips over to reveal it. The blur is a small red dragon of some kind, with three black fingers on each hand. It holds a microphone in one hand, much like a weapon. A V shape is created by thin horns protruding from its forehead, and black markings give its face a tight look. The dragon wears a yellow scarf around its neck, and it gawks at me, nervous.

For a moment, neither of us moves. The dragon takes off running in the opposite direction, but I refuse to be left alone after this. "Hey, wait!" I begin to sprint, and thankfully, my long legs and short skirt are useful for once, as I catch up and pass the dragon quickly. "What on Earth is going on here, and what are you?"

Yup, I'm a curious and random person, if anyone hasn't guessed. I could be worrying about being lost one second, then be running around laughing like I'm playing a game. It's just the way I am.

The dragon, out of surprise, falls backwards, groaning as it lands hard. "That's gonna hurt in the morning," it says, the voice telling me the dragon is a guy. He stands, using the microphone like a walking stick or a scepter. I continue to watch him, causing the small dragon to chuckle nervously. "Uh, hi?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

He scratches the back of his head, like he's in an awkward situation. For him, it probably is. "Well, I guess I could. Wait, aren't you a hunter if you're in Digi Quartz?"

Okay, let me just say this in my defense of what I am about to do. I am random, and that means I do random things. I grab the dragon, squeezing him in a tight hug with a grin. He gasps for breath, but I don't let up the pressure.

"What's a hunter, and what is Digi Quartz? Tell me, or I'll just hug you unconscious."

Told you all I was random.

"Okay, okay! Put me down!" I grin, dropping him. He rubs his back like an old man, grumbling as he turns to me. "You're certainly strange for a human."

"Thanks, I really try." He sighs, shaking his head.

"You wanted answers, so I'll give you some." He rubs his chin, like he's trying to figure out how to start. Luckily, I have all the time in the world. "First, I should introduce myself. Name's Shoutmon. I'm the king of the digital world."

"Nice to meet you, your highness." I bow sarcastically, making Shoutmon turn red, though I can't tell if it is embarrassment or anger. "I'm Zatara Yung. So, what is the digital world?"

"I was going to get to that. The digital world is a place where digimon, like myself, live. Honestly, only a few humans and digimon can cross to the digital world or the human world, so don't ask for directions. Now, this place is the Digi Quartz. It is a plane directly between the human and digital worlds. Here, humans known as hunters go after rouge digimon with a partner. You being here either means you fell through a gate, or you have the potential of being a hunter. It could be both, though."

I nod, sitting down as I listen. This little dragon, Shoutmon, seems like the kind of guy I would hang out with, since he gets nervous around me. He continues to talk, describing to me things such as an Xros Loader and what a partner digimon is. The more he talks, the more I want into this hunt.

"Lord Shoutmon!" Shoutmon and I face the direction of the voice, where a short man is racing towards us. He carries a staff with a sun on the top, and his clothes are covered in straw, giving him the appearance of a scarecrow. The man wears a midnight blue robe and hat, similar to those one would see in a Harry Potter movie. "My lord, I thought I'd never find you! You weren't around when I awoke, so I thought Dorbickmon had taken you."

_Dorbickmon._ The word echoes in my mind, much as it had when I was a little girl. But to hear the word again, used as a name, is strange.

"No, Wizardmon, I'm fine. Dorbickmon was gone when I awoke myself. Oh, I almost forgot. Wizardmon, this is Zatara, a human. Zatara, this here is Wizardmon, an entertainer in the digital world."

I grin, holding out a hand to the new digimon. Wizardmon looks at the dragon nervously, but upon receiving a nod, takes my hand for a quick shake.

"So, what is this I hear about a Dorbickmon?" Both digimon go wide eyed, looking around nervously before turning back to me.

"He is what we digimon call a former Death General. He is one of seven digimon that served under a cruel digimon known as Bugramon, and is one of the few that doesn't seem to learn from the past."

I continue staring, hoping for more information, but neither digimon seems ready to speak again about Dorbickmon. I sigh, pulling out my phone to check the time.

"God, I have to get home," I mutter, standing up. "Um, how do I get out of the Digi Quartz?"

"Normally, you would need an Xros Loader," Shoutmon says, but he doesn't finish as Wizardmon starts to roll up his sleeves. Both of us watch the digimon hold out his staff, concentrating on a single point. The air begins to glow, until it forms a hole of sorts. Through it, I can see the human world as it truly is, not the digital version.

"I won't be able to keep this up long," Wizardmon says, his arms already starting to shake. To open a gate to the human world must take more effort than it looks if you don't have an Xros Loader, I guess. Shoutmon nods, jumping through the hole. I approach it, ready to go through, but I stop. "What are you waiting for," the digimon asks, shaking like a leaf in a wind storm.

"Come on, you can't be left here on your own." I grab his arm, climbing through the hole with Wizardmon in tow. The moment he is fully through, the gate or whatever it really was shuts.

Shoutmon looks around as I support the weak wizard. "Not much has changed in six years, I guess. So, are we going to stay with you, Zatara?"

"I don't think you have anywhere else. My dad won't mind anyways. I mean, I could just call you both life sized stuffed animals. Trust me, it works more than you think."

(Dorbickmon's POV)

The scent of humans enters my nostrils. I growl, remembering all the stories about digimon hunters I heard in the digital world. They would try to defeat me, only to capture me in Xros Loaders. I refuse to be trapped in one of those devices. Not when I have to make right the wrongs I committed that killed my own partner.

I begin to run, passing between buildings and through alleys, hoping and praying no human spots me. My feet slam into the ground as I run, and I don't keep track of where I am. I just run.

For a good ten minutes, or some amount of time close to that, I run, until I no longer smell the humans. I take into account my surroundings, a tree lined area. Turning around, I can see what human loving digimon, mainly those who were with that boy, Taiki, call a basketball court. It is empty, but that is only here in the Digi Quartz. For all I know, there could be a game happening at this very second in the human world. I sigh, leaning against a tree.

Had Itzal not perished, he could have been either here with me, or playing a game on that court with other humans. I hold onto the Darkness Loader once more, memories of the boy I called a partner, even in arrogance, flashing before my eyes.

Of course, if it weren't for DarkKnightmon, I wouldn't be here. So, I have to both thank him for giving me a chance to get some peace, and crush him for sending me here. First step, though, is finding a way to redeem myself. Though, I will need the help of a human to do so, I guess.

Me: Did Dorbickmon just say he actually needed help?

Zatara: Sounded like it!

Tagiru: See you all next time!

Dorbickmon: …

Me: God, you're as quiet as Itzal. No wonder you two were partners.


End file.
